


Marked

by angelbladesandaprons



Series: Headcanon A [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbladesandaprons/pseuds/angelbladesandaprons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is not very happy with Crowley for leaving an array of highly visible love bites across his neck during what was supposed to be a discreet tryst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> Samandriel wasn't killed by Castiel on Naomi's orders. Instead, Crowley doubled back to get something he forgot at the warehouse, and while doing so he stumbled upon the interaction between the two angels. Crowley saw what was about to happen and, using his telekinesis, flung Castiel away into the side of the warehouse, allowing Samandriel enough time to escape and not be killed. Now Samandriel is staying with the Winchesters at Rufus' cabin while he recovers from his ordeal. In this story Samandriel and Crowley met up at a hotel to have their tryst, so this is taking place in a hotel room

_“Crowley!!”_

Crowley sighed and looked up from tying his shoelace, glancing over at the disgruntled angel who was standing in front of the mirror.

“What?”

“Crowley, look what you’ve done!”

Crowley picked his tie up off of the floor and walked over to the angel. Crowley came to a halt right behind Samandriel, and peered over his shoulder to see what Samandriel was making such a fuss about. Samandriel appeared to be inspecting his neck, pulling his collar this way and that. 

“What did I do?”

Samandriel was leaning close to the mirror, and glared back at the demon. Crowley’s eyes went to the angel’s neck and saw the dark love bites that were littered all over it. Crowley’s eyes met Samandriel’s again, and Crowley smirked. 

“I fail to see what the issue is, love,” Crowley shrugged as he brought his attention back to his tie, and began to put it on. Samandriel continued to glare up at him from the mirror, annoyance radiating off of him.

“You know _exactly_ what the issue is. I can’t go walking around with my neck marked up like this!”

“And why not?” Crowley mused, focusing on the tie’s knot. Noting Crowley's cavalier attitude, Samandriel huffed. 

“You know exactly why! What if the Winchester’s see, or, Father forbid, Castiel! I told you, don’t leave any obvious marks, but of course, you just _had_ to mark all the way up my neck to where the only way I can possibly hide all this is with a scarf!” Crowley glanced at Samandriel momentarily, before returning his attention back to his tie and letting out a haphazard " _hmm_ ". 

"Crowley, I don't own a scarf!"

"Then get a scarf"

"Don't you think it would be a _little_ suspicious if I started wearing a scarf, when I don't feel cold? I doubt the Winchesters are going to think that I've just developed an interest in fashion accessorizing" Samandriel retorted.

Crowley smirked at that.

“I didn’t hear any complaints when I was making them", Crowley grabbed the angel’s hips and held them against his crotch while he imitated Samandriel’s voice with a mocking smile. "I distinctly remember you saying ‘ _Oh_ _Crowley, don’t stop, don’t **ever** stop!_ ’” 

Samandriel slapped his hands away while exclaiming “You are such an ass!”

Crowley chuckled as he went back to straightening his tie. 

“Well, why don’t you heal them?” Crowley leaned closer to the mirror and mussed with his hair for a moment, putting it back into place. Samandriel glared at him again, before dropping his gaze to the ground. 

“ . . . You know I’m not strong enough to do that right now . . . ” Samandriel’s voice was softer when he spoke, his voice momentarily trailing off. Crowley paused what he was doing and looked at the angel, who appeared to be avoiding Crowley’s eyes. “Besides, I don’t have enough time to do it before I have to be back . . . ” 

A momentary silence hung between the two, with Samandriel pointedly looking away from Crowley.

“Fine, I’ll help you out, I’ll heal them for you” Samandriel’s eyebrows raised in surprise as Crowley reached up and gently tilted Samandriel’s neck. Samandriel began to ask why Crowley would do that, but his words died in his throat as Crowley began to heal the love bites. Samandriel watched Crowley work through the mirror, slight confusion coloring his expression.

“Such a shame to get rid of such artwork…” Crowley muttered, more to himself than Samandriel, as a particularly dark mark faded away.

A few moments later, all the marks were gone, except one, which was large and lower down on Samandriel’s collarbone that could easily be hidden by a shirt with a collar. Samandriel gave another confused look, just as Crowley leaned down to the angel’s ear, “That one’s just for me”. Crowley used a low, seductive tone that made Samandriel shiver, and Samandriel closed his eyes as a small sigh escaped. Crowley kissed the hickey, and then he gave Samandriel a light swat on the bum, startling the angel, before peeling himself off of Samandriel and walking back to the bed to grab his suit jacket. Samandriel turned from the mirror and silently watched as Crowley threw on his suit jacket. 

" . . . Thanks . . . ” 

Crowley looked up and smirked at Samandriel. 

“Anytime, baby bird,” Crowley gave the angel a cheeky wink, and then he was gone. Samandriel paused for a moment, lost in thought, before turning back to the mirror. He reached up and touched the love bite that was left, and smiled despite himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very quickly, so it's not my best work. My apologies.
> 
> Also the reason Samandriel isn't strong enough to fix it on his own is since this takes place after the events of Torn and Frayed. Samandriel is still recovering and it's a slow process.
> 
> Craving more crowlandriel? Visit my tumblr, where there's crowlandriel as far as the eye can see
> 
> My tumblr: http://crowleyxsamandriel.tumblr.com/


End file.
